1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for improving signal-to-noise ratio and reducing overall bit line capacitance and area in a DRAM.
2. Background Information
Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices include an array of individual memory cells for storing information. These memory cells are dynamic in that they will only hold a particular quantity of information for a short period of time. Therefore, the cells must be read and refreshed at periodic intervals. A common conventional cell configuration includes one transistor and one capacitor. The transistor is connected between a bit line and the capacitor. The transistor is gated by a word line signal. A bit of information is read from the cell to the associated bit line or written to the cell from the bit line through the transistor.
DRAM devices are very well known in the literature and are the subject of many patents. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,222,275; 6,205,044; 6,168,985; 6,084,307; 6,034,879; 6,008,084; 5,870,343; 5,864,181; 5,671,175; 5,625,234; 5,579,256; 5,534,732; 5,416,734; 5,241,497; 5,014,110; 4,970,564; 4,967,396; 4,914,502; and KR9300811, the contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 1, a top view of a traditional folded bit line DRAM cell arrangement 100 includes three bit line pairs 105, 110, 115 and six word lines 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, with memory cells 150 located at every other bit line—word line intersection. In a folded bit line architecture, along each word line direction, there is a cell connected to every other bit line. Within each bit line pair, the bit line with the cell is called the sense bit line, and the adjacent bit line without a cell is called the reference bit line. The sense bit line and adjacent reference bit line are respectively coupled to the positive and negative inputs of a differential amplifier 155. In a typical scenario, prior to activation of word line w0 120, all bit lines are precharged to a voltage level Vref. Cell A 160 and cell B 165 may be assumed to have an initial voltage of Vref+ΔV. After w0 is activated, both b0 and b1 will attain a value greater than Vref; this may be designated as Vref+ΔVx. If b0 remains at Vref, the voltage across the differential amplifier coupled to b0 and b0 would be Vref+ΔVx−Vref=ΔVx. However, because of the capacitances CA 170 and CB 175, b0 will not remain at Vref; rather, it will be Vref+ΔVn, due to coupling from b0 and b1. Hence, the differential voltage to the amplifier will be (Vref+ΔVx)−(Vref+ΔVn)=ΔVx−ΔVn. Thus, the differential voltage is reduced as a result of the effect of the capacitances CA and CB.
Referring to FIG. 2, a cross-sectional view of the arrangement 100 illustrates the cross-coupling capacitances 205 between adjacent bit lines. Each bit line pair is connected to a substrate 210 via a diffusion region 215. As the number of cells in a DRAM increases, each bit line is connected to more cells, and bit line capacitance increases. As technology progresses toward DRAMs having larger information capacities, bit line capacitance of conventional designs becomes unacceptably high. Accordingly, there is a need for DRAM cell arrays having reduced bit line capacitance.
Referring to FIG. 9, a physical construction of the arrangement 100 is illustrated. A gate 905 of a transistor is connected to a substrate 910 by a gate oxide 915. A cell plate 920 is located in horizontal alignment with the gate 905, but with some minimum lateral spacing S. A bit line contact 925 connects a bit line to the a source of the transistor. A diffusion layer 930 is a drain of the transistor. As the number of cells in a DRAM increases, the cumulative effect of the minimum lateral spacings between transistor gates and cell plates causes the area of the DRAM to become unacceptably high. Accordingly, there is a need for a DRAM cell array having reduced overall area.